


My beautiful lesbian daydream

by YourLocalTransGuy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daydreaming, Happy Ending, Murder Wives, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTransGuy/pseuds/YourLocalTransGuy
Summary: A murdering trans woman and reader/oc/whoever are in love and they have a blood kink and stuff kinda pwp I just thought of this at 12 and have been writing since. It's 1am. I did the write now brain plz lemme sleep
Kudos: 3





	My beautiful lesbian daydream

Her face was pressed against my neck, the warm ruby red spreading over my skin as well. She kissed gently down my neck, relishing in the post-kill euphoria. I was getting excited and she could tell, I knew so because her hands dipped down past my hips and to my ass. Her nails were cold, a contrast to the blood.

"You've been a good girl today, I'll give you a treat."

She knelt down, the alleyway being more than far away enough from the roads for us to be seen, and she brought her mouth to my wet pussy. I wasn't worried about her teeth because I had my panties on, but I was wrong to underestimate her. She expertly pushed me against the wall, grinding her tongue against me, eating me out.

It was hard to stay quiet and she demanded to hear my voice judging by the way she nipped and nibbled, so I gave her what she wanted.

"What- what are you doing? Oh god! Is that a knife?"

She moaned into me, starting menstruations under her own skirt. She loved it when I played the victim, it always got her riled up. She pulled away with a whine, a greedy look on her angelic face.

"Please? I- I swear I'll be careful."

I gave a quick nod, eager myself to continue. Her strawberry lipgloss had smudged, and the stickiness of the blood was making me antsy, so I grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and snuck around the building to get to the van. I pulled the door open with the clean enough hand and almost tossed her inside in my haste.

"I top tonight." I firmly stated.

"Not what I had in mind but yes ma'am"

She stepped up and into the van, but by the time she turned around I was already upon her. My weight fell onto her and we landed on the futon we sleep on in the back. The pillows broke our fall fairly well so we just continued.

"Please? It's so coldd" she dragged her 'd's

I straddled her lap and began rubbing us together, silencing her words but not her voice, pulling her panties down, and continuing to grind. Her hands traveled up my chest touching my breasts under my shirt, admiring the softness. 

She quickly removed her hands, an arm resting over my neck, and pulled me down, into a kiss.

Her tongue and mine fought a courageous battle, and this time she won. She pushed my hips up, giving her access to my panties, the ones she was really dying to get off.

That was when she stopped, hesitating for a moment.

"All green lights?"

"Every single one."

Then she pushed into me, so hot and thick. The way she held my waist, her little jerky hips, it pushed right where it felt good, tears welling up already.

"Just..fuck- stay still-"

She let go of my waist, and not expecting it, she fully sheathed inside of me. My hands fell to her breasts, supporting me dutifully. I took the opportunity of stimulation to start grinding, causing her to moan with me.

While I was brimming with more fresh tears, she hatched a devious plan, a plan to give me a real treat. She would soon flip us over, her being on top and me on my back. She would then plunge back into me and hammer away at my most sensitive spot, with her most sensitive spot.

And when she did, the tears fell. I felt them, the warm tears streaming down, the maniacal smile adorning her face made me feel like I was in danger and fuck did it make me cum.

She held my face with one hand and wiped at my tears, a much more excited smile showing now. My body trembled under her fingers and I looked like a pathetic mess, like a damsel in distress, like another easy kill, and she sped up at the thought, making me orgasm back-to-back.

My tired, flushed, teary face finally did it for her and she came.

It wasn't until we caught our breath that we heard a knock on the driver's side window. Someone was pointing a flashlight towards the passenger seat. She scrambled up and I followed immediately, poking our heads out from behind the curtain.

"Hello?" she asked, rolling down the window a bit to hear better.

"Are you kids alright? Your van was shaking and I need to ask- Is that blood?" it was a police officer.

Fuck.

She spoke up "Yes, she's on her period."

"What?" he looked genuinely confused like a baby threw a brick at him.

"I'm on my menstrual cycle, Sir." It took him a moment.

There was blood on our hands, some on my cheek and it was under my yellow shirt leading to my boobs.

He blinked a few times, cleared his throat, and cast his eyes on the ground.

"There's been a body discovered near this area and we need to preserve the scene. You ladies haven't seen anyone suspicious nearby have you?"

"No, Sir."

"Nope, completely occupied."

"Right, right. Alright, get a move on.

The man turned and walked away, throwing one last glance over his shoulder.

She sat down in the driver's seat and started our baby girl up, dipping out of the field.


End file.
